meet_the_grimson_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Triplet Trouble
AIdan has Connor to force him to clean his room, until Mrs Diamond arrives and AIdan leave his brother in his room. Mrs Diamond has adopted "three fluffy, bubbly and little angel"; a boy with a red shirt with a letter C named Charles; a girl with a blue skirt with a letter l named Lily; and an boy with a green shirt with a letter w named Walter, and asks Tom to look after them while she is out. Once Mammy leaves, these kittens proved to be evil to the core, behind Tom's back Muff and Puff light a match and dynamite into him and Fluff knocks Tom out with a slingshot to explode them. After the trio frame Tom, Mammy scolds him and threatens to "pulverize" him if he does not take good care of the trio. Tom attempts to exact revenge, but the kittens pretend to nuzzle against Tom, making him feel guilty. Fluff and Muff then quickly put Tom on roller skates and Puff slams a door into him revealing that Fluff, Muff, Puff are extremely mischievous kittens. Jerry then pokes out of the drawer as Tom chases the trio. The kittens hide in a green suit and Tom continues to pull them out until Puff makes Tom grab his tail and Tom flips over onto his head. Jerry starts laughing, accidentally drawing the attention of the kittens. Jerry flees, but the trio follow him inside a drawer. Muff grabs Jerry's tail and throws him onto a grate as the drawer flattens him, turning Jerry into a waffle. Jerry tries to run through his hole, but Puff blocks it with a glass pane. Fluff then catches Jerry in a grinder and shapes him into a hot dog, and Muff stuffs Jerry into a hot dog bun. Puff covers it in mustard, but Jerry escapes through a window. Tom laughs at the kittens, but Fluff fires an umbrella into Tom's mouth, shaping Tom's head into an umbrella. Tom chases the trio, but they stand on each other and slam Tom against the ceiling to wipe his memory. Tom then accepts handshakes from Fluff and Puff, but Muff tricks Tom into grabbing a window shade's string, making him fly out of the house. Tom and Jerry agree to team up to exact revenge on the kittens. Tom harnesses a serving cart, loaded with three pies and a watermelon, while Jerry lures the kittens by drinking from their milk bowl and spitting it into their faces. Annoyed, the kittens chase Jerry, but Tom cuts the cart string and he and Jerry chase the kittens through the house. The kittens hide behind the sofa, but Jerry whistles and the trio get pies hurled at them. Tom then flies out of the window and enters through the other side to trick the kittens. The trio chase Jerry, but Tom returns in time and inflates Fluff, who swallows the watermelon after Tom hurls it at the trio. Tom then scoops up the kittens in the cart and drops them onto a clothesline, where they land one at a time bent over the clothesline with their short tails sticking straight up unable to cover their bottoms. Jerry uses a carpet beater to give the bratty kittens a spanking on their bottoms. The force of each whack rotates the clothesline so that the next kitten is in position for his whack. Tom then uses paper, scissors and string to cut out angel wings, ties up each pair and puts them onto each kitten. Mammy returns with a bottle of cream for the kittens, describing them as "three little angels", only to witness Jerry administering a spanking on the kittens who are seen now in throbbing red bottoms, as if to say "here are your little angels".